The 8th Guardian
by Vincette
Summary: Summary: 5 Legendary Children were created on that fateful day. Their purpose: to protect the top families. Hunted for their strength, a remaining child seeks protection from a certain Vongola boss.


The 8th Guardian

_Summary: 5 Legendary Children were created on that fateful day. Their purpose: to protect the top families. Hunted for their strength, a remaining child seeks protection from a certain Vongola boss._

A weakling, that's all he ever was. He couldn't save his brother, his mom, his family. A useless piece of trash everyone ignored. Weak.

But that would all change today.

"Enter."

There were five of them in the white room, all thin sickly children between the ages of 6-8 whose lives were about to change.

Then there was the pain. There was training afterwards. A look in the mirror showed them snow white hair and piercing blue eyes, the indications of a Frost child.

The legendary Frost children.

At least, that's what he remembers.

...

Present Time

"You are now ready." His trainer, Diya casually told him.

At the age of 15, they were to be sent to the top famiglias and protect a certain family. However, it was no easy task. Joining a family meant being a guardian and in their case, being a snow guardian. Snow guardians were rare to find, only people with the attributes of snow could become one. A Frost child, for example. Because of that rarity, snow guardians were hunted either to be killed or become the captor's prisoner. To be a snow guardian meant strength. Strength that could surpass the boss. Now, only three surviving frost children were left. One protecting the Millefiore family and the other protecting the Corso family. Then there was him, Flake, that's what they called him. He was the youngest of the frost children.

Diya handed him a folder. "Pack up your stuff. You leave today."

With emotionless eyes and silent steps, he took the folder and walked out of the room.

"Good luck, Flake…" his beloved trainer whispered

...

"Wake up Baka-Tsuna!" A kick to the head was all it took for Reborn to wake his clumsy student.

"Itaii!" Tsuna said drowsily before he saw the evil glint behind his tutor's eyes. "Hai, hai, I'm getting ready."

He hurriedly put on his uniform and made a mad dash to the kitchen, falling down the stairs and making lots of noise.

"Ara! Tsuna, are you ok?" his mother, Nana looked at him in concern.

"I'm okay mom. Just fell down the stairs." He answered

"Haha! Baka-Tsuna fell down the stairs again! Mama, I want some candies!" Lambo, as usual, was making fun of the clumsy kid.

"Lambo! It's bad to take Tsuna's fried eggs!" I-pin scolded

"Be careful next time dear. I made your bento, here." Nana gave the young boss his lunch box as he took a slice of toast and ran to the gates.

"Thanks mom, bye!"

"Jyudaime!" his right hand man and rain guardian were already waiting for him. "Yo, Tsuna!"

"Gokuder-kun, Yamamoto-kun, good morning!" Every day was the same with his guardian around him.

Or at least that's what he thought.

Meanwhile, a certain arcobaleno was watching him from a window with a smirk.

"I wonder what the new snow guardian looks like. Guess I'll have to see for myself."

...

Time skip… At Namimori

"Everyone, meet your new classmate, Flake Frost. He's a transfer student from Italy."

Everyone gapped as they took in the appearance of the new student. Snow white hair and beautiful blue eyes, he was an inch shorter than Tsuna and he had pale skin. The only sign of life was the pink color on his lips. Basically, he was an odd sight to see.

"Any questions?"

"Ano.." A girl sitting on the front seat raised her hand "Did you bleach your hair?"

Everyone stared at the white haired kid waiting for an answer.

"No." He answered curtly which silenced everyone. The aura from the new student was deadly, as if daring them to ask another question.

"I-if there are no more questions, you may sit on the last seat available." The teacher gestured to a seat in the corner of the room.

Flake could feel eyes staring at him and tried to ignore it as best as he could.

Passing the next Vongola boss, he eyed the innocent look, wild brunet hair, trembling frame and huge caramel eyes all in one second. _So this is the future boss of the Vongola famiglia? He looks pathetic._

Shiver ran down the brunet's spine as he saw the cold look that came from the new kid. It was unlike any other looks he got, Gokudera used to look at him with a pissed face but never this cold. Heck, his looks were even colder than Hibari's 'I will bite you to death' look with his tonfas. It was like a warning, anyone who dared to mess around with him would regret it, no matter how pale and fragile he looked.

Icy blue eyes roamed all over the room, searching. A familiar feeling crept up to Flake. Someone was watching him.

Reborn smirked at the white haired kid. He seemed small but the hitman knew better, They were given excruciatingly painful training to leash in their powers. Something even the sun arcobaleno knew would break a normal person. This was a Frost child, something he shouldn't underestimate. Now for the real question, how should he introduce the snow guardian to the boss? An evil smile worked its way up his face. He just got an idea.

…

"Jyudaime, let me accompany you home!" Gokudera ran to Tsuna's side.

"Oh, I'm coming too Tsuna!" Yamamoto followed with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"You don't have to come baseball freak!"

"Ehh, why not?"

"This is supposed to be an alone time between me and Jyudaime!"

"But Reborn said I could join the mafia game and protect Tsuna as his rain guardian."

"You treat all of this as if it's just a game!"

"Isn't this a game?"

"Maa.. maa.. Gokudera, Yamamoto. There's no need to start a fight here." The brunet tried to calm the heated argument but to no avail.

A gunshot sound from nearby was what stopped the argument.

"Did you hear that?"

"Of course we did baseball freak!"

More gunshot sounds could be heard as they ran to the source only to find..

"FLAKE?" Tsuna exclaimed when he saw the new transfer student surrounded by men in black and dodging bullets fired in his direction. "We have to help him!" Tsuna panicked as he saw the albino deliver an uppercut to one of his attackers. With his gloves on and dying will flame on his forehead, he went after the men in black. His storm and rain guardians followed suit.

"Stop!" Tsuna knocked out a man and barely dodged an incoming bullet.

The fight continued for a few minutes until out of the corner of his eye, Flake saw one of the attackers point a gun at the sky guardian's head.

"Stupid brat!" The one holding the gun spat.

"Jyudiame, look out!" Gokudera knew he wouldn't be able to block the incoming attack. "NO!"

Gokudera and Yamamoto kept their eyes shut as the gun was fired. They couldn't take in the sight of their boss getting shot.

"Flake?!" Tsuna exclaimed, much to his guardians' surprise. It happened too fast for Tsuna's eyes to register. One second he was about to turn to the man then he heard chains and a gunshot. A bleeding Flake was what he saw afterwards.

"You shouldn't have interfered." His voice filled with annoyance. "Hiih! We have to get your shoulder treated! I'm so sorry Flake!" Tsuna was now hysterical. With one cold look to the brunet, he stood up and started walking away.

"I'll be fine."

"Oi, Flake!"

The men in black started attacking once more but Gokudera and Yamamoto simply knocked them out.

"Tch. I'll get him for ignoring Jyudaime like that!" Gokudera was about to go after him when he saw the look on his boss.

Guilt. Tsuna felt bad for what he did. The men in black may have gone away but it was his fault that Flake got injured. He knew he had to run after his savior but the look on his face tells him that he shouldn't make things worse.

"I-I'll apologize to him tomorrow at school." _If he comes to school tomorrow_. He was basically depressed.

Meanwhile…

"Chains, huh? A weird weapon. Depending on its user, it can either save or harm." The sun arcobaleno observed the whole fight.

Flake Frost. Despite his small frame, he was fast and intelligent, built for speed. His specialty is the moment of surprise. He appears when you least expect him and before you know it, you are chained and unable to move. Silent and unexpected, a true snow guardian.

In the meantime, he has to introduce him to Nana. Flake was after all, his responsibility when they sent him to Namimori from the training house. Tch. Another brat to take care of.

"Reborn" A single word dragged him back to reality.

"Hm, seems like they found out a Frost child is somewhere in Namimori. Quite dangerous if I might say, Flake you might lead them to the next Vongola boss. You should learn to conceal yourself more."

"Yes" was the curt reply

Reborn smirked. "Follow me, I'll show you where you'll be living while you're here in Japan." Reborn took out a first aid kit. "Fix yourself."

...

"Ara! Tsuna, is something bothering you?" Tsuna's loving mother asked.

"I-I'm okay, mom." He assured her

"Dame-Tsuna came home late today! He wasn't able to eat any of mama's candy! Ha ha ha!"

"Lambo! You should learn to share!"

"No, Blehh!"

Tsuna sighted. "Ah, Reborn! Where have you been?"

"I had to take care of things especially with things that Dame-Tsuna here has done." At the mention of things to be taken care of, an evil glint appeared in the baby's eyes. "Mama, I have a nephew and I would like to ask if he could stay here in the meantime."

"A nephew? Why of course! The more the merrier, right?" Nana smiled

Tsuna sweat dropped at this. Who knew he would live to see a relative of the evil baby. "Ehh? You have a nephew? W-what's his name?" He gulped.

"Hm" Reborn wryly replied "Flake Frost"

Behind him, Flake appeared wearing a black hoodie and a cap. Tsuna realized a bulge on his shoulder, obviously bandages wrapped around the injury.

"I'm looking forward to living with you. Please take care of me." The white haired guy bowed politely.

"Oh my, what a polite boy! It's a pleasure meeting you Flake." Nana smiled brightly at him.

Flake is a relative of Reborn? Impossible! Tsuna gulps as realization dawned into him. He was going to live with a relative of the evil baby.

"Ehh?"

**Ehh.. Thanks for reading this crappy story! I'm not really a pro at writing. This story just popped into my head and wouldn't go away. I got this idea from another story which had a star guardian (can't really remember the name) so why not have a snow guardian? Hehe.. Should I continue this story?**

**No.. probably not..**


End file.
